The First Time
by Superlative Sparkles
Summary: Lucy has had many first in her life. Her first job, her first case, catching her first criminal. But Alfendi is about to provide her with a whole list of firsts. This is a song fiction to the song Body Heat by Selena Gomez.


A.N. I don't own Layton Brothers The Mystery Room. If I did, this couple would be together already. I also am not Selena Gomez, nor do I own her songs. I only own Sparkles.

—

Lucy Baker watched the second hand closely. Time seemed to work oddly here in the Mystery Room. On any other day, time seemed to fly by. She had actually started wishing that the work day was longer just so she would have an excuse to see Prof longer.

Prof.

The mere thought of her boss, Alfendi Layton, (whom she had affectionately dubbed Prof) shot heat through Lucy's body. She could feel a blush forming in her face. She knew it was unprofessional, the crush she had developed on him, but she couldn't control it. They had been working so closely together for the past year that it was only a matter of time. At least that's what she told herself. She highly doubted that he would ever return the feelings.

Lucy worked up the courage to look over at Alfendi. He was seated at his desk, his mind deep in a case file. Lucy smiled to herself over how handsome he looked when he was focused. She looked back to the clock. Only a minute had past. Lucy couldn't contain her sigh.

"Lucy, you've been watching that clock for the past hour and have hardly helped me with a case all day. What is it that is plaguing your mind?" Al asked.

"Wha… Oh! Eh… nothin', Prof. Just 'ave plans for tonight."

He nodded. "Ah, of course."

Lucy could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to ask more, but he didn't. She waited a few moments, wishing he would ask about her plans. Lucy looked back to the Prof, only to find him still staring at her. It was then she noticed that he was waiting on her to tell him.

"Florence 'as invited me 'n Dustin 'n Sniffer to a new dance club."

"Ah. And judging by the way you can hardly focus on anything, you are excited."

"…eh up, Prof. I've ne'er been to a club. What's it like?"

Alfendi stares at Lucy for a moment. Then he slowly smiles. "You assume I've been to a night club? What gave you that impression?"

Lucy froze. Was it possible she was wrong? "Well… Potty Prof seemed the type… I'm sorry Prof, I just assumed."

Alfendi's smile grew wider and was accompanied with a chuckle. "Yes. I suppose he does seem the type." And with that, he returned to his paperwork, leaving Lucy to wonder.

It was easy for her to picture a younger Prof at a night club. After work, he, Hilda, and Justin would have gone out after a grueling case, looking for an excuse to relax. Lucy could just see Prof on the dance floor, twirling Hilda around. It hurt, more than Lucy would ever admit, to think of Hilda and the Prof's relationship. She knew it was stupid and that she should't feel jealous, but she couldn't stop the feeling. Lucy looked to the clock again.

"You can go home early, if you'd like."

Lucy looked back to Alfendi. "Prof, I can't just leave…"

"It's been a slow day. Don't worry about it."

Lucy stood from her desk. "Well, if you's sure, Prof…"

"Enjoy your evening, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy gathered her things and quickly headed to the door. She stopped as she reached for the doorknob. "Prof?" She called, turning back to Alfendi.

"Yes, Lucy?"

She didn't know what was compelling her to do it, but she heard herself ask "Do you 'ave plans tonight?"

He didn't respond. Lucy watched him carefully. What had she just done? Of course he wouldn't be interested in accompanying her. She quickly tried to recover. "It's just that the 'ole office 'ill be there. If you were free, we'd love to see ya there…" Lucy was out the door before Alfendi could see the blush that consumed her face. And before she could see the matching one on his.

Hours later, Florence and Lucy sat at a tiny table in the corner of the club. Dustin and Sniffer had opted to go get drinks. The atmosphere was charged with energy. The entire club was packed and the music was cranked up so loud, Lucy was sure she'd be near deaf the next day. Certainly, Prof would tease her over this.

Prof.

His name made her search the crowd again. Would he come? Everywhere she looked, she couldn't see him. 'Let it go", she told herself. 'He's not coming. Just let it go and enjoy your evening.

"Who are you…. Achoo…. ugh, looking for, Lucy?" Florence yelled over the music.

"No one!" Lucy replied a little too defensively. Florence gave her a knowing look, creating guilt for Lucy. "The Prof," she finally confessed.

"Al? Why would you be…. ah…ah… Achoo… looking for him? He doesn't seem the type to frequent night clubs."

"I invited 'im."

Lucy braced herself for a lecture. Florence wasn't the biggest fan of the Prof. She liked the placid side of the Prof just fine, but the other side petrified Florence. Whenever Lucy mentioned the Prof, Florence would always go on a tangent about how Lucy should act with caution around him. But Florence didn't lecture her this time. Instead, she started laughing.

"Finally asked him out, did you? Well, it's about time!"

"Lucy asked who out?" Sniffer asked. He and Dustin had returned with the drinks.

"Alfendi," Florence chimed, reaching for the drink Sniffer was handing her.

"Good Lord, it be 'bout 'ime. I figured I'd be old and daft when those two finally got on wit' it." Dustin added with a chuckle.

"You guys!" Lucy cried. "It's not like that. I just invited 'im 'ere like you invited me. it's not a date. I didn't even tell 'im the address, come to think of it."

"Then why are you… Achoo… looking for him?" Florence interrogated.

"Just 'opeful I were. Let's just forget it." The group sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Lucy had had enough of it. "I'm going to go dance. Come with me, Florence?" Lucy asked as she got to her feet. Florence nodded, then leaned over to Sniffer. She whispered something in his ear, which he grinned and nodded in agreement with. Florence then quickly moved to her feet and pulled Lucy from the group.

"What did you whisper in Sniffer's ear?" Lucy yelled over the music.

"Nothing…." Florence began. "Just asked him to… save a dance for me…"

Lucy smiled at the courageousness of her friend.

Lucy didn't drink. She had always hated the taste of alcohol. But that hadn't stopped her from quickly getting buzzed. She was having a rotten time. The only thing that would make this night better was if Prof turned up.

Prof.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt. In the half hour or so that they had been here, Lucy had found herself dancing with no less than five men. This, she had concluded, was the reason her night was so terrible. That wasn't like her, grinding on random men. As soon as she came enough to her senses to realize what she was doing, she would apologize and run to the table her friends were at. Just as she was doing now.

Dustin sat talking to some girl he had met. Lucy couldn't remember what the girl had introduced herself as. Trixie, maybe. Sniffer and Florence were whispering to each other, giggling hysterically whenever they met each other's eyes.

"I'm ready to go 'ome," Lucy yells to the group.

Florence and Sniffer look at each other with worry. "We can't leave yet!" Florence squeals.

"Just a little while longer," Sniffer adds. "Then we'll leave."

Lucy sighed. They were the ones that invited her here. It would be rude to force them to go. Lucy nods. Deciding to make the most of her time, she asks if anyone wanted anything from the bar. Neither of the groups replied. She grumbles to herself as she makes her way to the bar. She ordered herself another drink, sitting on a stool as she waited.

Fingers tapped Lucy's shoulder. Had she taken someone's seat? She turned, ready to apologize, when she noticed who it was.

"Prof?!" Lucy exclaimed. She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck. "What on earth are you doin' 'ere?"

"Well, you did invite me. And what kind of gentleman would reject an invitation from a lady?"

"But, I didn't give you an address," Lucy pulled back from the embrace.

"Sniffer called me. He said you were quite lonely and asking after me. I figured the least I could do was keep you company."

Lucy dropped her arms completely. They had set this up. Helped get him here for her. It was rather sweet.

"Um… Would you… um… like a drink?" Lucy asked

"No, thank you. By the looks of it, you've had enough for the evening."

"What? Prof, I've only 'ad a few."

"Lucy…"

"Would you like to dance?"

Alfendi smiled. She couldn't stay focused. "Sure."

"Unless you don't want to…"

"Lucy, I said yes."

"Oh…"

Alfendi took Lucy's hand and led her to the dance floor. A new song had just begun playing. Alfendi had never heard it before, but Lucy began to squeal.

"Oh! I love this song."

 _I'm burning, I'm ready to surrender_

 _Like a diamond, I need a little pressure_

It had been a long time since Alfendi had been on a dance floor. The last time had been with Hilda. She had taught him how to dance. Alfendi shook the thought from his mind. He was here with Lucy. Hilda had hurt him.

 _So press me down_

 _Till I scream_

Alfendi watched Lucy blush. "So, you wanted to dance?" Lucy nods. She hesitates for a moment, then slowly turns away from him, reaches behind her, grabs Alfendi's hands, and places them on her waist.

 _You're the flame, I'm kerosene_

 _I'm burning up, baby…_

"What are you doing?" Alfendi pulled his hands away and twists so he can look at her.

Lucy's face shows her sadness. Did he not actually want to dance with her? She motions to other couples on the floor, each grinding away on each other. Alfendi watched on in confusion.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sorry, Prof. I forgot you were old! This is 'ow young people dance."

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Right next to me_

Alfendi whipped his head back, glaring at her. He reached for her hips and pulled her close. "I may not be as young as I once was, but I can still show you a thing or two," he growls into her ear.

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Oh my God it feels amazing when you hold me close_

 _Know me like the summer, baby don't let go_

Alfendi let Lucy have control for a few moments, before realizing she was too drunk. Guiding her by her hips, Alfendi helped her to grind over his most private area. It didn't take long for the administrations to start taking effect.

 _I got body heat_

 _(I'm burning up, baby)_

 _Got body heat_

 _(All I want is your body)_

Alfendi couldn't contain his groan any longer. Pulling Lucy closer, he buries he face into her neck. His mouth locates her ear. "I didn't tell you. You look lovely tonight." Lucy can't stop her blush.

 _Got body heat_

 _Burn it up, burn it up_

 _So give it up, give it up_

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

Lucy's arms reach behind her, wrapping around Alfendi's head. Her fingers start absent-mindedly playing in his hair. "Oh… Prof…Kiss me?"

Alfendi doesn't hesitate. He twists just enough to meet her lips.

 _I'm restless, craving your attention_

 _My red lips have found a new obsession_

Alfendi's tongue finds Lucy's bottom lip. After a couple of licks, he sucks her lip into his mouth. He's wanted to kiss her like this for so long. Lucy releases a moan as she opens her mouth to Alfendi. This kiss was better than she could have dreamed. Since meeting him, she wanted Prof to steal her first kiss. She never realized just how good it would feel to be this intimate with him.

 _Let's go all night_

 _Just you and me_

 _You're the flame I'm kerosene_

 _I'm burning up, baby..._

He broke the kiss, allowing her to regain her breathe. But he was far from done. He buried his head back into the crook of her neck, this time biting, licking, and sucking any inch he could get his mouth on. Lucy tilted her head backwards so it rested on Alfendi's shoulder. She let out another moan, this time right in his ear.

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Right next to me_

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Oh my God it feels amazing when you hold me close_

 _Know me like the summer, baby don't let go_

Alfendi slowly realized that they had stopped dancing. He started thrusting against her. "Don't stop, Prof." Lucy whimpered into his ear. He moves faster, his mouth growing more aggressive in its affection. Lucy reached for his ear, nibbling at it. She could only hope that this would feel good to him.

 _I got body heat_

 _(I'm burning up, baby)_

 _Got body heat_

 _(All I want is your body)_

 _Got body heat_

Alfendi couldn't take it any more. Spinning Lucy around, he kisses her fully on the mouth. "Let's get out of here." Lucy nods, and he takes her hand.

 _Burn it up, burn it up_

 _So give it up, give it up_

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

"Eh! There you are. Been lookin' everywhere for you, sweetheart." Lucy turned. It was the last guy she had danced with and ran away from. Or was it the third…. she couldn't remember.

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Right next to me_

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Right next to me_

"What are you doing with the old guy? Look, grandpa, let her go. She's going home with me." Alfendi looks at Lucy. "Friend of yours?"

"It's a long story, Prof. Just ignore 'im?" Lucy tries to push Prof forward, but the guy grabbed her around the waist and yanks her backwards.

"Get off of me!" She screams.

 _We're connected by the sun_

 _And all of the stars above_

Alfendi was quick to reach for Lucy. "Look, she doesn't know you and doesn't want to go home with you. So release her."

"Back off, Grandpa!" And with that, the guy took a swing at Alfendi. Alfendi's hair grows crimson and falls in front of his face as Potty Prof takes over. Potty Prof grabs the guys wrist before it could make contact. He quickly twists the guys arm hard. "Let her go!" He demands. The guy does. Lucy quickly escapes and runs a few feet away.

 _You melt me and my body feels no shame_

 _And I don't care tonight_

 _If it burns too bright_

 _Because baby that's why I came_

Alfendi can smell the alcohol rolling off the guy. He watches as the guy forms a fist with his free hand and throws it towards Potty Prof's face. Prof simply grabs the guys other arm, and using the momentum the other guy provided, flips the guy onto his back. He walks over and kneels besides the guy. Potty Prof grabs the mans face with one hand, squeezing it tightly. "You ever go near her again, and I promise it will be the last day of your life. You are a worthless lowlife. I went easy on you just now. And trust me, if she weren't here right now, you would be waking up in the hospital." He slams the guys head down, and turns to Lucy.

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Right next to me_

 _All I need, all I need is your body heat_

 _Right next to me_

 _"_ Your home or mine?" Potty hisses to Lucy.

She searches his eyes for a minute, and then whispers "Yours."

 _—_

Alfendi and Lucy make it to his car. He opens the passenger door for her and helps her in. As he walks to the driver side, he slowly allows himself to calm down. He's not sure he has returned to Placid Prof yet, as Lucy likes to refer to his calmer side. He gets into the car, and slams the door a little too hard. Lucy jumps.

"Sorry," Alfendi grumbles.

"Are you okay, Prof?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Of course, Prof. You always keep me safe." She reaches her hand forward and gently leaves it on his cheek.

Alfendi flinches. No one has made contact with Potty Prof for the past five years. And here he was with Lucy. Lucy slowly leans over and kisses Prof. As Alfendi lets go of the remaining anger he was holding, his hair slowly slips back to its normal hue. Alfendi puts the car in drive and takes off to his flat. He keeps one hand on the wheel and the other firmly on her thigh. Lucy can't help but giggle.

"What?" Alfendi asks, glancing her way.

"This is a first," She giggles again.

"What is?"

"Well, all of this is, Prof. My first night at a club. My first kiss. The first time two men fought ove' me."

"Wait… Lucy, that was your first kiss?"

"Eh up, Prof."

Alfendi was quiet for a long time. He had assumed she had kissed other people. How had he been her first kiss? Not that he minded. In fact, he rather loved to think that he was her first. But had it been good for her? He knew that their whole interaction had turned him on and caused him to crave more. But, had she felt the same? Did she still want more now? How on earth could he propose the idea of sleeping with him if she hadn't enjoyed it. Could he even propose it? She had been drunk not long ago. Alfendi finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Eh, Lucy?"

She didn't answer. Alfendi turned to look at her, only to find her fast asleep.

—

Thank you for reading. This is only the beginning.

XOXO,

Superlative Sparkles


End file.
